shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of Surviving High School
The pre-novel timeline of Surviving High School is complicated, but there are several hints in the game that can help to unravel it. Many students have been featured longer than what would be four years in-game without an explanation, so it is assumed that they repeated a year. If the year has not been clarified, it has been determined through interactions with other characters. Year 1 Seniors *Adam Jay *Chuck *Fryan *Lisa Greene *Raven Fallon *Ryan Powell *Travis Juniors *Beth Morgan *Bryce Hartman *Dinah Nightingale *John Johnson *Kat McGee *Paula Anderson *Spike Chapman *Spud Dudley Sophomores *Mallika Desai *Nicole Blackwell *Kim Johnson Freshmen *Amanda Applebee *Angie Donovan *Hannah Holmes *Hector Alonzo *Howard DeGeest *Jacob Williams *Phil Ramirez *Taylor Vale *Zach Wells Titles Quarterback *Adam Jay Head Cheerleader *Not stated, assumed to be Paula or Beth. Homecoming Queen *Depending on how Football Star is played, either Beth or Paula. Year 2 Seniors *Beth Morgan *Bryce Hartman *Dinah Nightingale *John Johnson *Kat McGee *Paula Anderson *Ryan Powell **This is the first time Ryan repeats his senior year. *Spike Chapman *Spud Dudley *Travis **This is the first time Travis repeats his senior year. Juniors *Mallika Desai *Nicole Blackwell *Kim Johnson Sophomores *Amanda Applebee *Angie Donovan *Hector Alonzo *Howard DeGeest *Jacob Williams *Linda Carter *Phil Ramirez *Taylor Vale *Zach Wells Freshmen *Brendan Berg *Hannah Holmes **This is the first time Hannah repeats her freshman year. Titles Quarterback *John Head Cheerleader *Paula *Taylor **Temporary position Homecoming Queen *Emily **Note: this is the Emily from the Homecoming Queen Mega Pack. Winter Queen *Taylor Prom Queen *Amanda Year 3 Seniors *Mallika Desai *Kim Johnson *Ryan Powell **This is the second time Ryan repeats his senior year. *Spike Chapman **This is the first time Spike repeats his senior year. *Travis **This is the second time Travis repeats his senior year. Juniors *Amanda Applebee *Angie Donovan *Hector Alonzo *Howard DeGeest *Jacob Williams *Linda Carter *Nicole Blackwell **This is the first time Nicole repeats her junior year. *Scott Delveccio *Taylor Vale *Zach Wells Sophomores *Brendan Berg *Colt Warren *Hannah Holmes *Jessica Blaire *Jill Patterson *Maria Gonzalez *Phil Ramirez **This is the first time Phil repeats his sophomore year *Sam Hill *Sara Kessler *Zoe Davis Freshmen *Ben Kale *Denni Fallon *Erik Ericson Titles Wide Receiver *Howard Head Cheerleader *Taylor Year 4 Seniors *Angie Donovan *Howard DeGeest *Linda Carter *Ryan Powell **This is the third time Ryan repeats his senior year. *Scott Delveccio *Travis **This is the third time Travis repeats his senior year. Juniors *Amanda Applebee **This is the first time Amanda repeats her junior year. *Brendan Berg *Colt Warren *Hector Alonzo **This is the first time Hector repeats his junior year. *Jacob Williams **This is the first time Jacob repeats his junior year. *Jill Patterson *Maria Gonzalez *Nicole Blackwell **This is the second time Nicole repeats her junior year. *Phil Ramirez *Sam Hill *Sara Kessler *Taylor Vale **This is the first time Taylor repeats her junior year. *Zach Wells **This is the first time Zach repeats his junior year. *Zoe Davis Sophomores *Ben Kale *Cameron Clark *Denni Fallon *Erik Ericson *Nick Brown *Spencer Cooper Freshmen *Jane Summers Titles Wide Receiver Howard Head Cheerleader *Taylor **Removed from squad after Zoe and Jessica sabotage her. *Jessica **Left the school when Zoe exposed her to the student body. *Zoe Homecoming Queen *Zoe Year 5 Seniors *Amanda Applebee *Brendan Berg **Brendan will not be graduating, and it can be assumed that he missed some of his year due to a course he was taking outside of school. *Colt Warren *Denni Fallon **Although she would have been a junior this year, it can be assumed that Denni graduated early because she has been personified as extremely intelligent. *Hector Alonzo *Nicole Blackwell **Nicole will not be graduating this year. *Ryan Powell **This is the fourth time Ryan repeats his senior year. *Sam Hill *Taylor Vale **Taylor will not graduate at the end of this year, although it is unknown why. *Zoe Davis Juniors *Ben Kale *Cameron Clark *Erik Ericson *Jacob Williams **This is the second time Jacob repeats his junior year. *Jill Patterson **This is the first time Jill repeats her junior year. *Lee Chen *Maria Gonzalez **This is the first time Maria repeats her junior year. *Nick Brown *Owen Harris *Paige Lenx *Phil Ramirez **This is the first time Phil repeats his junior year. *Spencer Cooper *Zach Wells **This is the second time Zach repeats his junior year. Sophomores *Hannah Holmes **During the Spartan Games, Hannah was seen as part of Wilson High. It can be assumed that she transferred to Wilson High and then returned to Twin Branches. *Jane Summers Freshmen *Autumn *Dominique Clark **So far, Dominique has only been seen in the Surviving High School novel and it is unknown if she will be seen in-game. *Emily Kessler *Kevin Delucca *Kimi Chen *Lindsay Vale *Wes Titles Linebacker *Owen Head Cheerleader *Maria